Gammaizer Planet
Gammaizer Planet (voiced by Akihiro Mayama and Sayaka Ohara) is one of the 15 Gammaizers, the godly protectors of the World of Gamma. When taking the human forms of Adel, it is called Adel Planet (アデルプラネット Aderu Puranetto). Gammaizer Planet appeared in the Prayer Chamber with the other Gammaizers as pillars until they appeared with the others to Adel, taking his image. Gammaizer Planet along with the other 12 Gammaizers and an illusory duplicate of Gammaizer Fire appears to attack Deep Specter and Necrom but saved by the appearance of Ghost Mugen Damashii. It attempted to attack Ghost's new Mugen Damashii form in a united front with the remaining Gammaizers, but their combined attacks had no effect. After Gammaizer Liquid was destroyed, it and the remaining 11 Gammaizers retreat. Gammaizer Planet along with the remaining 10 Gammaizers appears next to Adel. It fought against Ghost Grateful Damashii and the 15 Damashii Parka Ghosts and easily defeated them, with Gammaizer Planet taking out Himiko and Ryoma, before merging with Adel to transform into his Perfect Gammaizer form. Gammaizer Planet was briefly summoned by Adel alongside Gammaizer Climate to face Alia when she confronted him as Kamen Rider Dark Necrom P, and they easily defeated her. It later reports to Adel about the bug developed by the merged Gammaizer Magnetic Blade after getting hit with the discharge from Alia's attack. When Adel cannot connect with the Great Eye because of something about Takeru, he repeatedly appears in the Human World to attack him. The first time, he summons Gammaizer Planet and Climate to fight the Riders, Planet briefly facing Deep Specter before turning to Ghost Mugen Damashii, and then to Necrom. Gammaizer Planet and Climate attacking Necrom together and he uses Grimm Damashii having Himiko Omega Finish with the Gan Gun Catcher to block. It joins Adel, Climate, Rifle, and Arrow in a final strike, but Ghost Mugen Damashii blocks it. In Adel's second attempt, he summons Planet and Climate again, fighting Ghost Mugen Damashii before joining in another attack together, but this time secretly blocked by Edith. In Adel's third attempt, he again summons Planet and Climate to fight Ghost, but they are destroyed by Ghost Mugen Damashii's Ikari Slash/Shine. Like the other destroyed Gammaizers, Gammaizer Planet was revived by Adel after he connected to the Great Eye and together with other 14 Gammaizers, all doppelgangers created by each Gammaizer is merged into a new copy. Gammaizer Planet and the other 14 Gammaizers are briefly summoned by Adel for preparation for Demia. Gammaizer Planet makes a brief appearance when Makoto tries using the Deep Specter Eyecon to connect to them but only lasts for a second. Gammaizer Planet together with the other 14 Gammaizers use their power to create another Deep Specter Eyecon for Makoto doppelganger. Gammaizer Planet and Fire are deployed to intercept Takeru when he tries connecting with Adel again. However instead of destroying him, they try to determine the source of his power. Later, Gammaizer Planet, Climate, and Fire reappear to analyze Ghost's power again to further their evolution, but defeated by Deep Specter's Giga Omega Drive kick after Deep Specter and Necrom arrive to aid Ghost. Gammaizer Planet, Climate and Fire resurrects and retreat back to Gamma World. Gammaizer Planet re-affirm that Takeru "is the key". Gammaizer Planet along with Gammaizer Fire, Liquid, Climate and Wind appears in Bills’ company studios to eliminate everyone present. Gammaizer Planet was destroyed by Deep Specter's Giga Omega Drive blast with the Deep Slasher in Gun Mode however it appears again together with the other 14 Gammaizers to launch out attacks all at once at Ghost Mugen Damashii, Deep Specter and Necrom. After Adel attacks Ghost Mugen Damashii, Deep Specter and Necrom, Gammaizer Planet and the other 14 Gammaizers merge back into Adel. Along with the other 14 Gammaizers, Gammaizer Planet is seen fighting against Himiko and the remaining 14 Damashii Parka Ghosts and easily defeated by them. After Adel renounces his evil ways, Gammaizer Planet with the other 14 Gammaizers forcibly fuse with him into the Perfect Gammaizer form but defeated by Ghost Mugen Damashii. Gammaizer Planet appears to be destroyed but is revived from the backup stored in the Deep Specter Eyecon from Makoto doppelganger and fuses with the Great Eye along with the combined form of Frey and Freya to form the Great Eyezer. Upon Great Eyezer's defeat by Ghost and 15 Damashii Parka Ghosts, Gammaizer Planet and the other 14 Gammaizers are permanently destroyed. Powers and Abilities * Geokinesis: As its name said, it has the powers to freely manipulate earth elements such as soil and rocks. ** Enhanced Strength: It has enormous strength that it can lift a boulder twice its size with little to no problem. ** Energy Earthquake: By slamming the ground, it can tear open the earth and have an orange energy burst erupt from the crevice. Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Gladiators Category:Warriors Category:Spirits Category:Gods Category:Characters voiced by Akihiro Mayama Category:Females Category:Characters voiced by Sayaka Ohara Category:VILLAINS Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Non-Disney villainesses Category:The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher's Servants Category:Kamen Rider villains